Different types of fertilizers, herbicides and other chemical compounds are delivered to crops, plants and trees in a dry granular (solid), liquid and/or gaseous form. When it comes to dry chemicals, it is difficult position the delivery system in a compact space in order to quickly and cheaply deliver the chemicals at an optimal depth along with delivering other chemicals or plant seeds and along with performing other tasks (e.g. tilling the soil). Dry chemical delivery methods also generally cannot be mixed with liquid chemical delivery methods because chemicals having different phases of matter differ in particle size, transport and flow methods in a delivery chute. Additionally, different types of dry chemicals or different types of liquid chemicals may also need to be processed or released separately if the different chemicals interact undesirably when mixed together.